


Redeeming Features

by Rebecca



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Comic, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Hastings' little grey cells are not up to standard. Poirot doesn't mind.
Relationships: Arthur Hastings/Hercule Poirot
Comments: 34
Kudos: 121
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Redeeming Features

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/gifts).




End file.
